


Repulse/Attract

by MarsFlameSniper



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (but it's mostly smut idk what to tell you), F/F, Slight Character Study, Smut with a vague bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsFlameSniper/pseuds/MarsFlameSniper
Summary: Psiodyne. Freidyne. The games we play.(Or: Haru and Makoto have opposing powersets and they're massively horny for each other as a result)





	Repulse/Attract

**A: Mind over Matter**

Haru is precision. Destructive, yes, but in a more controlled manner than one would initially presume. Certainly more than Makoto had presumed, seeing the way she fought, bright steel and blinding explosions soaked in a never ending torrent of blood.

She'd begun to suspect however, after seeing Milady. Seeing the power she commanded.

Cyan, magenta, yellow. Colours strobe across the battlefield, dizzying opponents and destroying them utterly. Each flash of psychic power leaves Makoto seeing spots, furiously wiping at her eyes underneath her mask and willing her knees to stop shaking. For each flick of Milady's hand, fear blooms within her, as though she is staring at the face of her own demise.

It makes her feel as though she is a mere mouse, staring into the golden eyes of a serpent. Knowing death would come without warning, without mercy. As surely as anything she had ever felt in her life, she knows that Haru can end her. And with that knowledge, her blood runs hot, her breath turns ragged, she realises that Haru's grace lies beyond the riotous ruin she leaves behind and instead in the way she can look at a Shadow _just so, _and those lights would ensure an inglorious death. Swift. Silent.

It wrecks her, consumes her. She's sure that she's been caught staring by the heiress more than once as she watches her fight, leather outfit feeling far too tight on her suddenly too hot body until she has to sneak away to a safe room to finger herself clumsily, imagining she's being brought to the edge by the other girl, a palm pressed to her forehead as she calls on her Persona and grants her sweet oblivion.

**B: Ionize**

Whenever she's around Makoto, Haru's skin burns. Not in a way she finds unpleasant per se; if she had to liken it to anything, it would be the sensation of having stayed out in the sun just a little too long. Though she's noticed that the longer she stays in proximity to her, the more intense it starts to feel.

She doubts this effect is felt by any of the others, understanding almost immediately the opposing natures of their abilities within the Metaverse, but sometimes she still finds herself wondering how they don't. Energy practically pours from her with every step, every shout, every swing of her fists. She's supercharged, the pressure only increasing tenfold whenever she decides to bring Johanna into the fray. The motorbike Persona seems to amplify everything, and when they ride forward as one the air seems to warp around them, a calm before the storm before that mounting energy explodes outwards again, destroying all enemies in its path. It stops Haru's heart too, every charge an agonizing death as she imagines what it must feel like to be cooked from the inside out.

It's so alien from the Makoto she's come to know in the real world. Outside, the girl is the picture of control, no hint at the rage that lies beneath, that fury that Haru has begun to crave.

When energy burns through Shadows as though they were made of cotton, Haru bites her lips hard enough to bleed and tugs at her collar, the warmth accumulating beneath her flesh doubling, doubling, until she's sure that every craven desire she's let run through her mind at the thought of Makoto turning that energy upon her is written all over her face. She ducks away in those moments of after battle glory, body propped against a wall, thighs rubbing desperately together as she slips a hand between the buttons of her shirt, thinking about Makoto summoning Johanna both to ignite her and to burn her away.

**C: Discharge**

Things come to a head for them both one grey afternoon in Mementos. It's a muggy summer's day, and the air inside the distorted subways feels sickeningly thick. Each and every one of the thieves has a short fuse as they traverse deeper underground, and more than a few times one of them has snapped out something waspishly at their teammates in a fit of pique.

It's one such mood that has Haru stomping her way back to a platform while the others convene to plan their next approach. She knows it's stupid, moving away from the safety of the group by herself to the floor above, but a certain kind of immaturity has taken hold of all of them today, and she just needs five minutes to calm down.

A Shadow had made a lucky swing with its claws, catching the side of her head before she'd had time to duck and taking a neat chunk of her skin away. She swipes away the blood that keeps dripping down her face, the sight of the crimson liquid only strengthening her ire. The stinging pain almost serves to mask the approach of Makoto, who comes jogging up to the platform, but the familiar way her skin seems to flare up at the other girl's proximity gives her just enough time to school her features.

“You left rather suddenly,” Makoto breathes out, “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

She shrugs before wiping again at her head, and when Makoto sees the action, she takes a step forward, already preparing healing magic.

Her fingers press a Dia spell lightly against the wound, knitting the flesh back together and soothing the pain but the effect is dulled by the sheer heat Haru now feels as the object of her near obsessions stands just inches away. Her eyes flick upwards just as Makoto glances down, and even behind her iron mask, she can't disguise her heavy lidded stare.

A beat passes between them, Makoto's lip trembles, and in the fraction of a second it takes for Haru to reach up and yank at the scarf around Makoto's neck, her instincts have taken over. She brings the other girl crashing down onto her lips, but far from being unwilling, Makoto presses almost immediately into the kiss, which in turn spurs Haru onward. She forces her backwards, one, two, three steps, until her back meets the glass partition on the platform.

The air between them practically crackles as the kiss turns deeper, hungrier. Makoto has cast aside her jabot and is already working at the buttons on her blouse by the time Haru tears the scarf away fully, fingers struggling to work at the maddening intricacy of her metaverse outfit. Her concentration split, Makoto takes the opportunity to pull away, moving down to her neck and biting hard enough to make Haru squeal, chest heaving with equal parts frustration and arousal.

She thrusts a knee up between Makoto's thighs to impede her progress slightly, her reward a guttural moan and a shift down in such a way that it finally allows her fingers purchase on the knots of her corset, the offending piece of leather tossed behind them. Finally free to run her palms over every curve of Makoto's body, she finds a zipper, pulling away as much of the suit as she can before yanking off her own gloves. Dimly, she's aware that Makoto had done much the same, her own chest was bare and in sore need of attention. She grips Makoto's hair forcefully, bringing the other girl down towards her breasts where she eagerly obliges, bringing a nipple into her mouth and beginning to suck. The raw heat almost makes Haru want to scream, and she instead focuses on her hands, running them along the curve of Makoto's back, stooped over as she was. Pushing the suit down even further and letting her palms run the course of her lower back, settling finally on her ass and beginning to squeeze.

Her nails pinch at the skin mercilessly, but for all it must hurt, it only serves to egg Makoto on further, and soon Haru feels pain in kind as her nipple is taken between her teeth, firm bites the response to every sensation. Aware of Makoto's own hands, she feels her shorts being pushed down, a tearing sound indicating the fate of her tights, and though she's already wet form the sheer anticipation of what's about to happen, she stills. The pause is echoed, and that's all Haru needs to pull the other girl up, grabbing her wrists and pushing her back again until she's pinned between Haru and the glass. She wriggles slightly in the hold, but it's half hearted. Their eyes meet, and Haru finds herself searching, desperately needing to know that Makoto is just as close to the edge as she is. Makoto breathes out roughly, and there's a slight tremble in her frame that sends a pulse straight to Haru's core. Letting up just slightly, she allows Makoto to push forward once more, kissing her needily. She keeps one palm pressed up against a wrist, loosing the other hand and bringing it down, easily pushing apart Makoto's thighs and entering her with a finger.

The effect is instantaneous, Makoto whines and jerks her hips forward, still struggling feebly against Haru's hold. Seemingly unaware of her free hand, she instead brings a leg up, settling her thigh between Haru's own. Thankful for her shorter stature, she pushes down, working her own hips into a rhythm in time with her hand until Makoto's thigh is just as slick as her fingers. They work themselves against each other for what feels like hours, each and every time Haru feels Makoto coming close to a climax, she stills her thrusts, delighting in the way the energy from the other girl seems to roll off her in waves of frustration. This fuels her own power, and soon her body is buzzing with psychic energy. It zaps outwards, prickling into her and feeding more of the frustration until soon even the slightest twitch is pure ecstasy. Her thrusts become more desperate, and Haru obliges her, pumping harder and faster, practically bouncing on top of Makoto's leg as she desperately works towards her own orgasm.

She reaches hers first, a slight jerk of Makoto's leg just at the right moment tips her over the edge, and she squeezes her legs around it, achingly needy. The motion sets Makoto off, and the girl comes loudly, her cries quite possibly the most beautiful thing Haru has ever heard. The glass behind them cracks, flaws spiderwebbing out from a point behind them as their energies bounce off and feed each other.

For a moment Haru is lost, her vision fuzzing over as pleasure washes over her, and when she comes back to, she feels Makoto slumped against her, her back rising and falling heavily, face hidden against Haru's shoulder. Milady stirs within her, something like a purr of satisfaction echoing through her mind, and she wonders if Johanna is doing the same for Makoto.

There's going to be a lot to talk about, for both of them, once they're dressed and decent and sure that the powers burning between them aren't about to spill over once again until they're tangled together somewhere else. But that can wait. For now, there's just this.


End file.
